Double Rainboe OMGZ
by Beck-dono
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Complete crack with a massive amount of yaoi and slash pairings. Inspired by the remix of the double rainbow video. NaruSasu, Harry/Draco, Ash/Gary, Ichigo/Uryu, Soubi/Ritsuka, onesided Simon/Kamina, Ed/Roy, and any others that I forgot to put. Give yourself a giggle and read this.


A crack story I came up with after hearing the remix of the double rainbow guy's vid. You have you hear it its so fucking amazing and hilarious XD You should probably watch the original vid first.

Diaclaimer: I really own nothing… D:

Double Rainbow…Oh My God

Naruto sat looking bored out the window, when something caught his eyes.

"Holy shit! Sasuke you gotta come see this! It's a double rainbow all the way! Oh my God…"

Sasuke ran over, his eyes lighting up as he saw the double rainbow. He stared,

"What does this mean?"

He grabbed onto Naruto's hand. The blonde turned to look at him,

"It means we have to go to the others, they need to know!" He stared with confidence.

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Yeah." He intertwined their fingers.

Naruto leaned down, "Sasuke will you go with me?" He put their foreheads together.

Sasuke chuckled, "Idiot Naruto, I'd go with you anywhere."

He pressed his lips to the blondes. They embraced each other and in a flash of gay sparkles and rainbows they were lifted into the air. They smiled at each other as they flew out the window toward the double rainbow.

They crashed into a window freaking out the inhabitants of the room. Soubi frowned,

"Just who are you two?" Ritsuka stared all fluffy.

Naruto stood, "Just look out the window!"

He pointed as Sasuke nodded. Soubi and Ritsuka went to look out the window. Soubi gasped,

"Whoa that's a full rainbow…" He looked to the cat eared boy.

Ritsuka clenched his teeth, "So intense!"

He held his flushed body. Blood trickled down Soubi's nose. Naruto smiled,

"Do you understand now?"

The man and the boy nodded. They all held hands and flew out the window in a flurry of sparkles. They landed in a field where a brunet and a platinum blonde sat.

"Nugh, Harry someone could come…"

Draco looked away an embarrassed blush on his face. Harry smirked,

"The only ones coming will be us, Draco…"

He leaned up toward him. Draco felt tremors shake his body,

"P-Potter…" He arched into the boy.

"Hey! Look up!" Naruto pointed into the sky. The two wizards did as they were told. They gasped in unison,

"Its so bright, its so vivid!"

They clasped each others hands. They stood and ran over to the other four boys. Draco smirked,

"Cute ears kitty." Ritsuka blushed and looked away.

Soubi glared, "Whore." They all held hands and took off.

Two boys were handcuffed to each other typing. L turned to Light,

"Screw Kira, wanna fuck?" He stared at him.

Light smirked, "I though you'd never ask. Get over here and fuck my virgin Godly ass into the floor."

He yanked the chain. The two grabbed each others faces giving sloppy kisses.

"Nn, fuck me." Light stripped off his shirt. L smirked,

"Gladly…Kira."

He sucked on his neck. Light moaned,

"Damn straight…wait, what?" The window was flung open with sparkles.

Naruto pointed out the window, "Feast your eyes on that!"

Sasuke clutched onto him, "You're so manly!" He kissed him.

L and Light looked out the window,

"Oh my God, it's a double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky!"

Light proclaimed as L sat in wonder. They stood and ran over to the group. The boys once again flew off into the rainbow sparkles.

Kamina smirked, "Its not just me-"

"Who the fuck are they Aniki?"

Timeskip Simon pointed at the newly arrived group of men. Kamina frowned,

"Don't just interrupt me, respect a dead man's words you, stupid little-Who the fuck are you?" He pointed at them.

Naruto pointed up, "That is who we are!"

Kamina and Simon looked up. "Oh my God…so intense! Too much!" Simon fell to his knees sobbing.

Kamina held a camera, "I can't believe I captured this on my camera!" He smirked.

Simon wiped his tears away, "Its starting to look like a triple rainbow!" He said in a trembling voice.

Kamina grabbed his shoulders, "Don't cry Simon! Its time to go." He smiled as he helped him up.

Simon eyes glittered with tears, "I love you Aniki!"

He jumped on him, wrapping his legs around him. Kamina smiled awkwardly,

"Yeah I love you too…like a brother right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

The group flew off again. They crashed into an office papers flying everywhere. Roy smiled,

"Opps! Looks like I can't finish my work now. Since we have time, open yourself to me Fullmetal." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ed flicked him off, "AS fucking if!" He kicked the man away from him.

Naruto smiled, "Look out your window!" He pointed.

Roy and Ed turned to look their eyes lighting up. They turned to the group,

"We understand!"

They said together as they joined the group. The group of men flew off into the sky. Sparkles and rainbows swirled around them.

Uryu pushed on Ichigo's mouth,

"Knock it off! We can't do it here, keep it in your pants."

He was blushing. Ichigo smirked, "Hey now, don't be like that. Just a little…"

He connected their mouths. Uryu felt his arms weakening as Ichigo's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Ichigo pulled away a string of saliva connecting them,

"Good boy." He slipped his hand down his pants.

Uryu gasped, "Na-no! Ichigo I-I-" His lips got covered by the orange haired boys.

Ichigo pulled away smiling, "I won't hurt you Uryu, I love you." The navy haired boys eyes grew in size.

He blushed and looked away frowning, "F-fine just a little."

He moaned when his strawberry delight bit his neck, growling playfully. His hand moved beneath the hem of his boxers,

"Relax, I'll take care of you."

He smirked. The classroom window got blown in with rainbows and gay sparkles. Naruto pointed to the window,

"That's what'll help you relax!"

Ichigo and Uryu looked to the broken window. Ichigo glared,

"S'cuse me? I'm tryin to get liad you-"

"Look at the fucking double rainbow!" Kamina glared, as Simon stayed in his arms.

They turned to look gasping, "Wow, wow, oh my God, look at that rainbow!" Ichigo pointed.

Uryu nodded, "It's a double rainbow all the way…damn." He took Ichigo by the hand and led him to the group and they flew off.

Pikachu repeatedly started humping Ash's leg.

"Pi-Pikachu! What the hell are you doin?"

He shrieked as the mouse began bouncing up his leg. Gary kicked Pikachu off,

"You leave my Satoshi alone, you fucking rat!" He held Ash.

The dark haired boy sniffled, "Why does Pikachu want my ass?" He cried into Gary's shoulder.

Gary patted his head, "I don't know and I don't care I all know is that I love you Satoshi."

He tilted his chin up. Ash's eyes shone with love, "Ah, Shigeru, me too…" He stood on his tippy toes.

Yaoi filled sparkles and rainbows crashed into them,

"Look above you lovers!" Naruto spread his arms out.

Ash and Gary looked up shrieking at the same time.

"It's a double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky!" Ash screamed out.

Gary held his heart, "Yeah, yeeeeeaaaaaah, so intense!"

The boys sat in piled bunch directly underneath the double rainbow. The whole lot of them screamed up to the rainbow. Kamina grinned,

"That is the baddest fucking rainbow I've ever seen."

End….Wait!

"But seriously Simon, just as brothers right?"

Silence.

Kamina's eye twitched as sweat rolled down his brow,

"Why don't you fucking answer me?"

END. xD

Right! So was it funny? I made me giggle while writing it x3 I tried to keep some of the characters in character, but then again it is a crack fic… Oh as for Ash and Gary they use each other Japanese names, I just used Ash and Gary cuz moar people know them by that name. Flames are very welcome, I like critical feedback.

Srsly go check out the song its so awesome that I bought it from itunes, I plan on listening to it during math :D Yeah I didn't do the lyrics in order, b/c I'm badass like that. Otay so review, review riveiw, review, I can't say it enough! I quite literally can't live w/out them D:


End file.
